Us
by fresitaazul
Summary: While Bella and Edward get ready to start filming their first movie together, they are faced with the reality of the cruel world around them. All Human Story.
1. Chapter 1

Us

Author:

Fresitaazul

Chapter:

1

Disclaimer:

I don't own the characters in this story. The world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I mean no disrespect, nor am I looking to make any profit from this. I wrote this for fun.

Rating:

M. For mature themes and language. All-Human story.

Author Note:

If you choose to read it, please enjoy. It has sexual situations, and if that is not your cup of tea, turn around and leave. Otherwise, thank you for reading! I am grateful for reviews, and please be constructive and gentle. This is the first twilight story I write after a failed first attempt! This story has NOT been BETA.

Thanks again.

Chapter 1.

Not knowing where most of the kitchen utensils were in the newly-rented home in Atlanta, I searched through each and every cabinet for a big enough baking sheet.

I was finally alone in the house having a few hours for myself before I had to return to work the next day; I enjoyed the soft notes that came from my iPod and played in the background, as I mixed the batter for a new cookie recipe. It would be a surprise for him… And he would love it.

I cleaned my hands as I finished the mixture, and poured the batter onto the baking sheet. I opened the top-of-the-line convection oven and my stomach did a twirl at the thought of my first baked creation at the new house.

We had only been in the place for about a week or so, and we had already made it our own. We enjoyed small, simple spaces. Open enough for air and light to bathe us in the morning as we drank our cup of coffee, and enjoyed a small chat before first call. A kitchen furnished with appliances for my cooking therapy, and a refrigerator big enough for the many dishes I was hoping to create and store in it.

Nobody was more excited about filming this movie than Edward and I.

Well, maybe the fans were too… but we had truly come full circle now. Two years, and here we were, living together, planning together… just being happy together.

The sound of the front door opening and closing brought me back from my thoughts, as I made my way to the foyer. He stood there in his gym clothes, sweaty and sexy as ever.

I jumped him. Literally. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I straddled his, and gifted me with a long, wet kiss on the lips.

"Hi, there," He said into my mouth, as I pecked his. I gave him open-mouthed kisses all over his face, and felt him smile against my cheek as I traveled lower to his jaw.

"Hi," I said, finally looking up into his eyes. He was so handsome. So much more like this than when he wore designer suits and tuxedos.

"Miss me, I see?" His cheeky expression, so childish and delicious, made me giggle like a schoolgirl.

Yeah. The man had me whipped.

I nodded and pulled him to me for another kiss. We ended up making out for a few more minutes, until he began to complain about his legs hurting from the day's work out.

"Edward, you're such a whiner," I laughed as he set me down, but still held my waist from behind.

"What? I hate exercising. Well, at the gym that is…" His hands traveled from my stomach to my breasts, lingering around my nipples.

Yeah… did I say I was whipped?

I shiver ran through me, because when it came to Edward and I, we were insatiable for one another. I wanted him already, and allowed him to push me down the hallway, leading me to a nearby flat surface.

"Shall we try the dinning room today?" He whispered sensually against my ear, kissing and nibbling his way down my throat.

"We haven't fucked here yet?" I breathed, finally reaching the long wooden surface and placing my palms against it.

He simply shook his head against my shoulder blades, his fingers expertly grasping the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I felt his erection against my ass grow harder, as he discovered I didn't wear a bra.

His hands massaged my breasts, each thumb teasing my nipples and pulling gently.

"I love your tits," He spoke against my neck, kissing and biting the sensitive skin with physical lust.

"I love your hands on my tits," His eyes met mine, seconds before our mouth became hungry and our tongues battled with one another.

_Oh my God. The things the man could do to me… inexplicable. _

A knock on the door stopped my heart suddenly. "Fuck!" I said as I turned into Edward's heated body. He wasn't bothered by the intrusion, and continued to tease my tits as if nothing had happened. His mouth was searching for mine, but the doorbell ringing distracted me further.

"Edward, stop! Someone's at the door," I told him, trying to escape his grasp. When I was finally free of his demanding hands and mouth, I found my discarded shirt on the floor and pulled it over my head quickly. As I made my way to the door, I turned around to check on Edward - he had disappeared into our bedroom, hopefully to shower and rid himself of a painful erection.

_What a fucking waste. Whomever was at the door, better be in danger of dying!_

I looked out the peephole and sighed when I saw my bodyguard and personal assistant standing there.

"Hey Mark, what's up?" I asked, sincerely hoping this interruption to my day off was worth his troubles.

"Hey. You asked me to buy you this stuff at the store, remember?" He pointed to the grocery bags in his hands.

"Oh, shit! Sorry. Sure, of course. Come in. Thanks," He knew what I was up to. He knew me too well. And he knew what Edward and I were up to when I acted so rushed. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of the man knowing I was about to get fucked against a dinning room table by my boyfriend.

He silently set the bags on the table and began to retreat.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked in earnest. The man would do anything to allow me to avoid going out in the public and have people tweet what food I buy in the store.

"No, we're good. Thanks. I'll see you tonight." I hugged him as we said our good byes at the door.

I leaned against it, and stole another peak to make sure he had left. I loved the neighborhood this house was located – quiet, private, exclusive. No nosy neighbors, no known celebrities, no paparazzi.

I heard the water running from our bathroom, and chose to shower with him instead. Fucking in the dinning room table could wait.

The steam flooded the room, covering the mirror with the mist and humidity. I heard him hum in the shower stall, and decided I would allow him some alone time for a bit. He was definitely singing a new song… one he was probably working on and hadn't showed me yet. I would have to ask him later.

I undressed, taking my time as I enjoyed the musical sound of his voice. My heart rose with excitement, as I anticipated our soon-to-be encounter in the shower. He was so creative, and so attentive with me. I was insatiable when it came to our sex life. And his singing did nothing to alleviate my growing arousal.

_God, I love him!_

I gently opened the glass doors, and leaned my back flat against the tiles, watching his muscles move under his skin as he thoroughly washed his hair.

_Hmm… the workouts were definitely paying off. _I thought, as his ass cheeks flexed, and his back muscles became noticeable.

"You voyeur," He said, not bothering to turn and look at me. He continued to shampoo his hair, the strands now longer than a few months before. I liked his hair long like that. I liked pulling at it hard.

_Fuck. _

"Oh, you know me… voyeur extraordinaire," My hands traveled down my body, my fingers beginning a small and soft caress on my clit.

"What are you doing there, Bella?" He still wouldn't turn. And the thrill of it excited me even more. He had to know I was touching myself. He'd heard the want and need in my voice many times before.

"Teasing my clit. You?" I breathed, closing my eyes for good measure.

_Fuck. Double fuck._ The feeling was amazing.

"Fuck." His hoarse voice made me grin between the meticulous rubbings going on in my sex.

And that did it. He turned to face me, his erection hard against his stomach, his hands rubbing it in a rhythmic motion… up, down, up, down.

"You are so fucking sexy. So fucking… sexy," His eyes devoured my body. He watched hungrily as my fingers played with my sex, not penetrating… just caressing.

"Oh, God…" I was so aroused, as usual. The things we did, were borderline pornographic. We simply had so much alone time, having to stay home and… improvise. And we had so much chemistry together - I couldn't resist him. We draw each other in like moths to the light.

"Fuck me," He roared as he studied the way my fingers circled my clit, then my sex. I had gotten a brazilian wax a few weeks ago, and I loved the way being bare made me feel. Made _him_ feel.

His hands became erratic, his arms itching to reach for me. But he resisted. Our eyes bore into each other, the erotic moment making us forget the world. Work. Everything. His cock bobbed against his belly, his fingers massaging and pulling frantically.

We continued to pleasure ourselves in front of the other, until we couldn't be away any longer. I was the first to give in.

"Edward… fuck me. Just… fuck me, please." I begged into his mouth, as he complied and pushed me against the wall. His knee pushed me legs open, and he reached for my butt to lift me up. I felt him push inside me, and my world made sense again. His loving eyes, watching me with desperate love and lust. I couldn't believe I had him. All mine.

"Mine," I said out loud, as he began to move in me.

"Yes, yours. Only yours, love," His voice traveled all the way to my clit, igniting the pending climax in the lower part of my abdomen. His thumb pushed on my clit then, sending bolts of energy through my body. I was coming soon.

"Please…" I breathed, begging for more. Anything. Everything.

"What, love? Tell me. Tell me what you want. It's yours," He said against my mouth, his lips traveling down to suck on my breasts. "I fucking love your tits," He fucking did love them.

I laughed, a mix of excitement and complete bliss.

"Fuck… _fuck_!" I heard him say against my skin, his mouth and tongue playing with my left nipple. His lips then reached up, and he kissed me long and deep over my heart.

"I fucking love you, Bella. I fucking love you so much," He said as he sped up his thrusts in me. My hands pulled his hair, the wet strands soaking my fingers as I ran them through.

"I fucking love you, too." I told him, because we needed to tell each other this in moments of such unguarded passion. We needed to know love was always the underlying emotion. Love, wrapped with passion, lust, arousal, need.

"Oh God. I'm coming. Now!" My eyes shut, feeling the sensation take over my body. I could feel every nerve in me awake and alert.

"Look at me. Open your eyes, Bella! Look at me." He said, his own orgasm building right in time with mine.

I couldn't take it. The depth of his gaze, the thrusts of his hips, and the kisses of his mouth did it. I came undone, and he did too. My butt hit the tiles, as he pushed a few more times as our climaxes resided.

He kissed me long and slow, as he lowered me to the floor and our eyes met.

He smirked, coinciding with my knowing smile. He leaned down to kiss my forehead – because he did sweet things like that, after fucking my brains out against the shower wall. He helped me wash my hair, massaging my scalp, and every once in a while, groping my ass.

"You are such an ass man," I told him, as I rinsed off the shampoo.

"Ass, tits… anything that belongs to you." His palms traveled up and down the curve of my butt, almost reverently. He gave me a chaste kiss on my shoulder, as he patted my backside one more time, and shut down the water.

We dried ourselves, and I made my way into the kitchen, just in time for my cookies to come out of the oven.

"Hmm, that smells awesome. What did you make me this time, Bella?" His arms tried to hug me from behind, but I escaped them quickly. He looked at me wounded, and pouted.

"Don't fucking cheat! You know you can't eat them yet." Yeah. Sometimes I had to talk to my sex god as a child. Which was a little disturbing, to be honest.

"Fine." He sat in one of the stools in front of the kitchen island – pout still in place - and began nibbling at some leftover brownie.

"Edward!" I whined, as I took the treat from his hand.

"What?" He questioned me, trying to hide the smile from his face, and look hurt.

"Dinner, remember?" I knew he remembered, but he always played dumb when it came to cast dinners. Truth was, he hated them. I wasn't too fond of them myself either, but I was kind of looking forward to seeing some of the people we would be working with there. And the sushi restaurant was supposed to be amazing, so that helped my eagerness a little more.

"Yeah, I remember." His eyes lowered, and before I could blink, he had raised me onto the counter, and stood between my legs. He kissed me. And I smiled into our kiss.

"What? You ready for another round, lover boy?" I teased, my hands playing with his hair.

"Hmm… I'm always ready for another round, love. But, no. That's not what I want… right this minute, that is." He pulled my lower lip gently, and turned to snatch three cookies, directly from the cookie sheet.

My mouth hung open. He had played me again. Damn it!

"You'll pay for this, thief!" I screamed jokingly, and heard him laugh from the room where we kept our guitars.

He could keep the cookies. The real punishment would come when I made the pie, and he had to beg for a piece.

I grinned at the thought, and ate a cookie myself as I made my way to the room to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1. Basically, I own NOTHING. Stephanie Meyer does, and I love her for creating the Twilight world, and the Bella and Edward characters.

Thanks for reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wore jeans and a t-shirt, paired with my favorite snickers and a black tailored jacket. I put dark blue make up on my eyes, accentuating their brown color. My hair had grown almost to my waist, and I was glad the stylist had cut layers in it – otherwise, my head would be a circus. I looked in the mirror one more time to check my teeth, before my cell phone buzzed in my back pocket.

**Are you ready? Car's here. **

I smiled as I read Edward's text, and I made my way out to the front door, where him and our assistants waited for me. He looked at me and smiled, his eyes hovering over the deep neckline of my shirt. He raised his eyebrows, questioningly. I wasn't one to dress too revealing, but this specific vintage shirt had been Edward's first gift to me.

"_The _shirt tonight, huh?" He rubbed his thumb against my hand, and leaned down to kiss my head.

"Yeah. Makes me feel connected to you." I responded shyly, as we walked to the taxi – him right behind me.

"Bella," He turned me as we reached the car's open door and looked at me intently. "I am always here. Don't forget that. You are mine, and I am yours, ok?"

I nodded, still feeling insecure of our 'situation' while in public. Truth of the mater was, we had a rough start… a lot of people had been against our relationship, and there had been too many obstacles that made me feel shaken once we left the bubble of our home. The comfort of our shared solitude…

Edward and I met at an audition - him as the leading man, me as a secondary character. As I stood with him during the last of the screening tests, he had hoards of fans, and hundreds of gorgeous actresses begging for his attention. We noticed each other, but ignored the initial attraction pulling us together.

Edward had a high profile girlfriend – his then costar, Kate Denali. She was absolutely beautiful, and the caliber of actor I could only dream to become. She was the real reason I went through Hell to get the audition in the first place – one that my agent thought I was crazy to even try for.

I had followed Kate's career, ever since she was a kid. We were about the same age, and she had starred in my favorite Disney Channel T.V. show. She was incredibly talented… she sang, she danced, she played the violin, and she was a natural actress all around. I joined my theater group, for the sole purpose of convincing my mother to let me get started with an agency. I wanted to be a star so badly, that I was ready to leave everything behind. My mother agreed to pay for my multiple talent classes – singing, dancing, and piano lessons – only if I had straight As in school, and found a steady baby-sitting job to help with some of the costs. I longed for my dream so badly, that I succeeded in everything like a miracle. By the time I was fifteen, I was the star of my school play, had done six different local and national commercials, and was preparing for an audition for a new show with Disney.

They gave the part to Tanya DeMarco. And I cried for weeks.

My mother forced me to attend my lessons, even though I was ready to let go of everything and have a fresh start; perhaps show business wasn't really for me. I remember clearly what my mother told me the night I was refusing to attend the opening of my school play:

"Bella, if you think one rejection is the only rejection you'll get in life, you are in for a rocky ride, sweet girl. You will get lots of rejections. And you will fail so many times, you will feel heart aches worst that this. But one thing is the truth: the only way to know you're doing something right, is when you get up from the ground after a fall, climb up the top again, and double your failures for wins. Now, clean you face, get dressed and meet me downstairs for the play tonight. A lot of people depend on you, and your miss should not be theirs to pay for."

My mother was right. At that opening night, a casting director had seen me, and grown desperate to have my star in his film – an independent movie, but one that opened the door to my future.

I didn't follow the Disney path – for which I was eternally grateful – and instead focused on small budget films, and theater. The fact was, I learned that I didn't want to be a star. I wanted to be an artist.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called from my side, as we sat in the car on our way to the restaurant. I turned to meet his eyes, and smiled. He patted the hand that rested on my leg and held it, squeezing gently. "Everything alright?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand back. Mark was in the front seat, and I saw his eyes searching for mine through the rearview mirror. I gave him a small smile to let him know I was fine.

"You know," Edward began, as he leaned closer to my ear for a private whisper. "We could skip this shit tonight. I mean, they know who we are. No need to socialize with these people, anyway."

I rolled my eyes and raised my hand to his jaw, caressing the stubble there. "Edward, we have to go."

"Whatever." He shrugged and turned his face to kiss the hand holding his face. "It's an uncomfortable situation, and I'm fucking done with those. I thought we were over this?"

I shook my head, because he sounded like he was seriously considering turning around and missing the dinner. Was I really being that bad of an influence on him? On his career? No! I couldn't let him follow that path. This movie – this franchise – was entirely too important for him. For me… For us.

"Listen to me, Edward," My eyes met his, finding all the strength I could find. "I am fine. In fact, I was just distracted, thinking about our _shower _today…" I kissed his lips, and let my tongue run along the line of his teeth. I heard him moan, restraining any other guttural sound that might put Mark in an uncomfortable position.

"You know, I understand you're supposed to be encouraging me to want to go to this shit. Right now, I was to ask the driver to turn around so I can go home and fuck you senseless."

The tone of his voice was way too raw and arousing for our current situation… not good for the way my body began to react, so I decided to put some distance between us. Edward was having none of it. He followed me all the way to the other side of the car, his arms circling my shoulders protectively.

"I'm sorry. I just… I want you so much. All the time." He explained against my hair, as if I was mad for his advances.

_Please. _After two years, he should know better.

I sighed, resigning to my next words, and kissed his cheek with all the love I could muster. "I want you just as much. But right now, we have to work, and that means eating sushi was the lovely Tanya DeMarco."


	3. Chapter 3

Us

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please read on chapter 1. Basically, I don't own anything! No harm intended.

A/N: This chapter is somewhat longer, and will delve a little bit more into their back-story, and introduce some of the other characters. The next chapter will be from EPOV. Always happy to read reviews!

I am searching for a BETA; if anyone is interested, or knows of one, please email me. Thanks for stopping by!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The outside of the restaurant was flooded with paparazzi. I could feel Edward's anger boiling, his hands furiously running through his hair, trying to calm down and not succeeding. It was obvious the producers and the studio wanted to create a good buzz for the movie – Edward and I being the stars and being in love, was clearly a useful free-card for publicity.

Before we became a couple, Edward was used to the annoying presence of photographers, but back then, their target was always Kate. She adored the attention, and she flaunted her attributes and charisma to the world… regardless of who was behind the lens. When they went out anywhere, Edward would usually let her out of the car first and allow her to grab the attention of the flashing lights, while he stealthily disappeared unnoticed. Kate liked that. It was unusual to see photos of the two together, and when there were, Edward had told me they were rare occasions when Kate requested a photo-op of them to negate rumors of a breakup. They lasted an entire year together… which was rare for Edward, and an accomplishment in Hollywood. His relationship with her was convenient and a good move for his career; although he wished he could remain in the shadows of the tabloids, and fresh in the minds of good critics and smart film producers, he had gone along with the coupling, and enjoyed it – that had been obvious.

Edward also dreamed of playing his music and hopefully putting out a record, but he understood the spotlight and insanity of his world today would only bring negative attention to projects outside of the movie industry.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling my hands wet with cold sweat. Just like Edward was used to the flashing lights and screams, I was not. My career had been the complete opposite to his, and I had never been recognized anywhere I went. I wont deny that there were times when I had wished for some recognition, but now I despised it. Mostly, because the attention came from gossip bloggers, obsessive fans, and malicious tabloids whose only purpose was to seek and destroy what Edward and I had together.

Besides, I was the girl who broke Kate Denali's heart.

_But the truth was far from it. _

"I knew we should've turned around and skip this shit! Damn it!" Edward said, his anger quite noticeable with the vein popping out in his forehead, and the furious tone of his voice.

"Too late for that," Mark replied from the front seat, as we waited for the photographers to move so the car could park.

"Bella, listen," Edward said, taking a hold of my trembling hands and bringing them to his lips. "Don't pay attention to anything those assholes say. They are just trying to get your attention." This I knew, but Edward was kind enough to remind me.

Paparazzi were vicious. They screamed my name, asked questions about Edward and I's sex life, and why I had stolen him front Kate. Those were what I liked to call: The Big Three. I wondered if they would stick to them today, or if they had gotten creative and changed them around.

His eyes were glued to mine, waiting for a spoken reply from me, but I was drowning in nerves all too sudden.

"Guys, we need to go. Now." Mark said, opening his door and stepping into the insanity of the endless flashing lights and screams. I could see people running toward us from down the street, from nearby places. It was a busy street in Atlanta, where most popular restaurants were located. Curious eyes wondered who was in the car, and why so many photographers fought for their picture.

"No!" Edward yelled, his hand closing our door as Mark tried to open it from the outside. "Bella, if you're not feeling well, we can go. It won't make a difference, and frankly, I don't give a fuck if it does. I will not allow you to have another attack. Not here, not ever again."

Oh, Edward. He _would_ bring up the panic attack… The one where I crumbled to the ground in front of hundreds of people, only four months ago. I felt like such a fucking moron. Not just while the anxiety overtook me, but for the days – weeks – that followed. I knew I was a strong woman. I was aware of the struggles I had endured to be where I was… to become who I wanted. But once Edward came into my world, everything changed. I was abruptly and unwillingly, the girl who got into the pants of most famous actor in the world…the girl who escalated the Hollywood ladder by sleeping with a 'committed' man. By stealing him from his one true love.

Bullshit.

All the stories were fabrications of a world obsessed with the public display of the life of others. Those others being the only willing assholes that allowed such intrusions: celebrities.

"Bella." Edward called again, my mind going a hundred miles a minute. Should we leave? Should we stay? Should we go together or separate? _Should I dig a hole in the floor of the car and die?_

A tap on the window got Edward's attention. The film's director stood there, waiting for the window to role down. Edward pushed the button and watched as it lowered only a fraction.

"Guys, we're waiting inside. Just get out quickly. It will be over soon." His eyes met mine, and his kindness and understanding washed over me. Emmett was a great guy. He was a brilliant director, and he was outrageously fierce and protective when it came to paparazzi and nosy reporters. He basically didn't take any shit, and this movie was his long time dream. His baby. He had personally met with Edward and I to agree to sign up for it. The only problem was that we were at the mercy of powerful producers and a large, greedy studio. They called the shots, and more than likely, they had called the pandemonium happening outside.

Edward looked back at me, searching for my decision. I had to grow some courage and leave the scared girl behind in the car. If I couldn't survive this moment, I would never survive the career I so much wanted, and the future I vehemently fought for with the man sitting beside me, holding my hands.

"I'm fine…let's go. I'm getting hungry." I began to push Edward, and he opened the door slowly, still not entirely convinced of my wellbeing.

"Edward, I'm ok, I promise." I told him with my eyes the truth… that I was trying to be all right, and that I would not let the outside world watch me fall.

He nodded, and stepped out of the car first, shielding me from the blinding lights, the large lenses, and the cameras being shoved in our faces. I heard screams… _"Edward, I love you!"_ yelled a group of girls in the close distance. _"Bella, is he a good fuck?"_, _"Are you guys married yet?"_ The photographers asked shamelessly as we rapidly made our way to the door, Edward wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders, Mark behind us pushing away some daring people who were trying to touch us.

It was insanity.

It only took two, maybe three minutes to enter the restaurant, but my heart was beating so fast and my breathing was so erratic, that I had to lean forward once inside to gather my bearings. _What the fuck was going on in my life? How in the world did I let my existence become the circus of the moment? The coffee break conversation of housewives and the daydream of teenagers?_ I couldn't ignore the questions, the insults… the hidden looks of envy behind some fans and the curious stares of simple folks walking by. Everyone inside the restaurant stood, trying to make nothing of the situation still happening outside, and the way I remained in the far corner by the door, Edward close beside me, letting me have some space.

Emmett appeared suddenly, a glass of wine firmly held in his hand. I accepted and took a long sip, the calming effect of the alcohol reaching my brain slowly but surely. I sighed finally and looked at Edward. He was red with anger still, a few drops of sweat visible across his hairline. His eyes were so worried, his expression unmistakable.

"Edward, calm down, I'm fine." He nodded but I knew he didn't buy my act. What happened outside – and what followed us anytime people found out where we were – hunted him awake and in his dreams. He was inundated with guilt and pure rage over something we had no way of controlling. We tried. We hid. We had become masters of the invisibility anytime we were in Los Angeles, knowing what places would be extremely low key, and when people tipped others with their phones… oh, we knew what Twitter and Facebook did to our poor attempts at 'dating'.

"Bella… Bella!" I heard Alice's instantly recognizable voice calling me from the bar.

Alice Morgan. She played my sister in the movie, and was one of the best people I had ever met. She was short and oh so pretty. Her pitch-black hair was cut short, barely leaving any room to style, and she looked amazing! I doubted I could ever pull off that look. Her wide blue eyes stared at me from her stool, trying her best to not make the scene worse that it already was. I fucking adored her for it.

I looked at Edward reassuringly once more, and told him I was going to start making rounds. He looked toward the bar and waved at Alice as she eagerly waited to hug me, her arms open wide for me. He sighed, still working on calming his own anger, and gave me a small smile. It worked for me, because I knew how hard it all was for both of us.

I began to walk down the hall, some of the cast saying their hellos, politely commenting on the bastard hounds waiting out the door. They all knew how bad of a tabloid feature we had become – and perhaps some of them embraced it as an opportunity to expose themselves to the public.

"How hot do you look right now, Bella?" Alice said, not waiting for me to come to her anymore. She turned me around, and pulled open the jacket, exposing my shirt to her. "I told you this jacket would look amazing with a Vintage!"

"Yes, you did, Alice." My torso was being squashed against her chest, and she kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I swear Bella, I am carrying a can of paint and spraying those fuckers next time they terrorize you like this!"

I smiled wider, because Alice had in fact confronted the hounds one time we returned from the grocery store. She had almost gotten in trouble with her publicist… almost, because Alice did what she pleased. That was another reason why I absolutely adored her.

Her and I had quickly become friends after the first cast meeting, barely a month ago. Turned out, she had worked with Jacob Black, my ex-boyfriend and childhood friend. Jake was a fashion and editorial photographer, and loathed that the paparazzi had scarred me for life whenever I saw a camera. Alice had been his assistant while trying to get her first big break in the film industry. Thanks to Jake, she had gotten word of the casting call for our movie, and immediately made arrangements with her agent and manager to pursue an audition. Sure enough, Alice got the part.

"Tanya is already here, by the way." Alice whispered in my ear, as we made our way to the table together.

I nodded. Alice knew my history with Tanya. She knew how angered she had been at finding out I was the lead actress in the movie, and Edward's girl. Of course, like every many actresses I had met in Hollywood, She did not make these feelings known to me directly. Just through her looks, and her passive aggressive remarks. The fake smiles, the empty happy wishes… it was all there. Tanya also happened to be Kate's best friend, so it figured we would not be in the best of terms anyway.

Tanya was sitting at the table, happily conversing with Jasper Anderson – the actor who played Edward's best friend in the movie. She _had_ to notice our arrival, but she refused to acknowledge it. Hell… For all I knew, she had called the paparazzi herself.

She had done it before, after all.

"Bella! So good to see you. You look great!" Her chirpy voice, methodically musical in the perfect places, resounded from across my seat as I sat down and took another sip of my wine.

"Hi Tanya. Thanks. Um…you too." I sucked at giving fake complements. _Why the fuck did she insist on pretending to like me? _Everyone knew our history, we were all aware of the mutual dislike, and her words only served to bring more drama to the already tense situation. Every single person at the table noticed the animosity between us. This made me hate her even more.

_Fuck. Thanks, Tanya! I just needed more attention to myself tonight. _

Her perfectly shapped eyebrows rose higher, and she grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth. At that exact moment, I knew why she had been cast as the villain… she would not need any acting skills for the role.

A group of male voices approached the table, Edward's being one of them. He sat beside me, and smiled at me tenderly.

"Edward! So good to see you, too!" Tanya. _Fucking bitch_. She drew the word 'so' dramatically, and I saw how annoyed Emmett was getting at the usual exchanges. Edward was sure to come up with a fine come back, though… so I waited.

"Tanya. Wish I could say the same." _BINGO!_

Her expression didn't change. She obviously expected it. "Always the charmer, aren't you?"

"Alright, everyone." Emmett said tapping his glass with a fork, and looking pointedly at Tanya. He stood at the head of the long table, and waited for the rest of the main cast and producers to take their seats.

Alice sat at my other side, glaring at Tanya. Edward and I looked at Emmett, waiting for him to speak. I could feel Tanya's eyes on me… she was trying so hard to intimidate me. She would fail miserably. The paparazzi could break me, but Tanya couldn't. I was simply over her.

"People. We are finally here, about to start principal photography for this project… for this jewel that I have polished for ten years now. It is a dream come reality today, and I cannot express how extremely proud and happy I am to share this film with such an amazingly talented team. Thank you for being here, and thank you for your many hours of work waiting ahead of you. Don't think I'll be gentle…." He looked at a few of us, trying his best to be threatening. I didn't fall for it. But I did respect him immensely for trying.

"Cheers!" He toasted, raising his glass, and meeting a few along the way with a loud _'ching!'_

After that, dinner went without troubles. The sushi was incredible, and dessert was entirely too satisfying. Tanya and I ignored each other for the rest of the night, and Edward and I remained professional, barely stealing glances every once in a while. The small separation from him began to weight on me, and I could hardly wait for the moment we would cross the threshold of our home.

"Are you excited, Bella? This movie could be _it_ for you!" Alice said as she ate a bite of her pie.

"I am. I've been studying hard for this part. I can't wait to bring it to life, you know?" She forced her fork in my mouth, and I was unexpectedly chewing pie that didn't have any space in my stomach. She was so intent in making me gain weight!

"Oh, come on Bella. You're way too thin. No need to follow the steps of certain people here…" Her eyes rounded the place, searching for Tanya and her skinny ass.

We both laughed, knowing I was just as thin, and even she had more curves than me.

"Her tits are fake, you know," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Have you touched them to be so certain?" I challenged. It was no secret Alice was bisexual. I had met her ex-girlfriend before we traveled to Atlanta… apparently the three month separation was too much for her. They broke up before parting.

She made a face, simulating to gag herself. "Oh Bella, please. I have _some_ taste! Her plastic ass would never make it to my bed, honey," Her eyes then traveled to Jasper. And as it turned, he was heatedly staring right back at her.

_Caught! Those sneaky, little bastards. _

"You're fucking Jasper?" I exclaimed, a little shocked, but somewhat excited for the prospect of the two of them together.

Alice shook her head, eating the last bite of pie and drinking a shot of tequila… _where had that come from?_

"No. Not _yet_, that is…" She wiggled her eyebrows, and we both giggled.

She offered me a shot, but I declined. I had an early call the next day, and wanted to be sober.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Edward suddenly said, his hand and long fingers ghosting my waist. He was so respectful and so subtle when we were in public. But the fire in his barely-there touch, and the passion in his eyes, told me that wanted me just as badly as I did him.

I nodded, and we were guided to the back entrance of the restaurant…_ Um. Why had we not been brought through there in the first place?_

As if reading my mind, Edward leaned closer to me and pressed his lips to my ear. "Guess we know who called the assholes outside."

_The producers. The studio… Our bosses. _They wanted us to be seen going into the restaurant for a fresh print in every gossip site and news outlet the next day. Everyone would know the movie was gearing up to begin shooting, and would confirm Edward and I were a couple and had arrived together. It just added to the dramatic and romantic nature of the story.

_Fucking perfect. Fucking brilliant._ _Fucking nightmare._

The back of the place was quiet, and our car was waiting. I was immensely relieved to not have to deal with it all again… at least, not for tonight.

We traveled in comfortable silence to our house, located only twenty minutes away. As we reached our place, Mark said good-bye and told us he would be back in the morning.

I hadn't yet closed the door behind us, when Edward attacked me, turning me to him. His mouth was desperate, hungry and aggressive.

I kissed him just as eagerly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I was ready for a fuck against the door, but apparently he was not. With me still wrapped around him, he took us both into our bedroom, and kissed me passionately again, still standing beside our bed.

"I know we like fucking, but right now, I just want to make love to you." If he thought his words would slow my kisses down, he was sorely mistaken. I couldn't love him more than I did when he said things like that. I wanted him even more urgently.

And yes. There was a difference between fucking and lovemaking. His hands were reverent, his kisses attentive, his eyes adoring. Long fingers traveled down my body, easing me out of my jacket. He lowered me down on the bed, my knees still wrapped around him, but my butt planted on the edge, barely letting my pelvis loose contact with his.

A smile against my cheek told me he thought it was cute how I wouldn't let go of him, my feet pressing hard against his backside. _Oh, how I loved his ass!_

"Bella, let go," His hands grasped my insisting legs by the calves, and his strength won against my desperate efforts to keep him trapped around me. He unwrapped me from his body, and I pouted. He didn't let me feel wounded for long, because his body pressed me back against the comforter, and managed to pull us up higher toward the head of the bed. Our kisses continued, his hands freeing me of my shirt, pants and underwear. We undid his jeans and discarded of his shirt as well, and were both naked within minutes. As our bare bodies touched, our heated skin connecting and goose bumping together, his fingers began their magical exploration of my sex.

_Oh. My. God._ Just one touch… one circling manipulation of my clit, and I was flying high as a rocket.

His lips rounded my nipple, his free hand fondling the other. I was in heaven, and my sex god was performing. As always. His eyes remained open, watching me, studying me for what I liked, and what I liked even better. He was increasing pressure on me, one, then two fingers sinking inside of me, searching for the spot that would make me scream dirty nothings to him.

And surely enough, he found it.

"Fuck! Ah! Edward, yes!" I began to feel my orgasm, swirling and pushing its way out of me like a tornado.

Without warning, his fingers were replaced by his erection, tick and hard against my waiting entrance, sinking into me with knowing familiarity.

His mouth held mine for a deep kiss. He remained still for a moment, enjoying the feel of us joined in the most intimate way possible. His eyes shone with so much love and devotion, I felt my stomach tight with emotion.

And then he began to move. His thrusts long and slow, simply enjoying the act of our lovemaking. He circled his hips, adding pressure to my clit with his pubic bone. My legs opened wider, forcing him to go deeper. I wanted him like this forever. Always.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted into me ear, as if begging me to record those words in my brain. As if I didn't know… as if I didn't feel the same way.

"Oh, Edward. I love you." I told him, making him look at me again.

He pushed harder, deeper, faster then, and turned us to our side, both lying facing each other and still connected. He raised my leg over his shoulder, and reached down with his finger to stimulate my clit.

"Oh, right there… right there…" My words made it out of my mouth as I felt my orgasm resurfacing. Oh, it was happening. I was coming, and so was he.

"Yes, Bella. Oh, baby, I love you… oh…" Edward was adorable. He only called me baby when he came… and when the word slipped from his mouth unwillingly.

We exploded together, inside me, around me, all over us.

"Edward…" My voice was weak, but I searched for his eyes. It wasn't uncommon for us to want each other so badly. To show the other how much our love really meant. How deep it truly ran.

"Bella." Still inside of me, he turned on his back and brought me to his chest with him.

A few minutes passed, and we enjoyed the afterglow of love with scattered kisses – his against my head, mine against his chest.

Moments like this made the earlier encounter with the paparazzi and Tanya, mean nothing. And make it all worth it. Damn worth it. I would go through it again, if it meant I would end up with Edward as we lay there together – so happy, and so in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: please refer to Chapter 1 for complete disclaimer.

Please remember, this story is rated M. It has adult language and adult situations (sex). Please use caution, and if this is something you're bothered with, this story is not right for you.

A/N: This chapter is from Edward's point of view. It will give us a little information about his past, and to where and how him and Bella met.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy.

**EPOV**

She stirred in her sleep a lot – more so when we had stressful encounters with the paparazzi. And Tanya.

_Those stupid fuckers._

Her eyes were closed, her energy drained entirely with the day and night events. She had an early call to shoot tomorrow, but I didn't. So I had the luxury of watching her as she slept – really, a favorite pastime of mine.

Her dreams appeared troubled, or maybe it was my wild imagination and the dangerous murderous thoughts I had in my head after the cast dinner.

I decided to leave the bed and head to the kitchen for a drink of water. Or Vodka. Whatever was in my way.

The bar was closer so I poured myself some vodka, the clear glass glistening with the moonlight. I downed the shot fast and clean, feeling the warmth travel down my throat and then deep into my stomach. The alcohol effects exploded in my head – just the way I expected it to do – and I decided I had space for another.

_Those stupid, fucking assholes. _

I couldn't shake the night's dealings from my head, everything fresh in my veins, threatening to burst me alive. I sat on a near-by stool, my legs dragging and weighting an incredible weight of gigantic rocks.

Not only was I frustrated by what I had turned Bella's life into, but because we would spend three months in the company of Tanya… the _Queen Bitch._

I wasn't one to hate, or by caught up in the motherfucking games of Hollywood, but ever since hooking up with Kate – something I now regretted immensely – my life, and everyone's around it, had become the laughable cartoon of the weekend…The face of a brand – the marketing of a product. I was the pretty face of the year, the guy who was only worth to put in a list for a magazine. Honestly, I couldn't remember how many fucking lists my name had been placed in. The purpose? So obvious: Sell, sell, sell.

Did any of them mean anything to me? _Absolutely-fucking-not._

I was chained to an existence of parading my face and body wherever I went. I tried to lay low – to fly under the radar, even with Kate's unavoidable longing for attention.

Ever since I was twelve, I had longed to becoming an artist. I played instruments – too many of them to list, quite frankly. My parents' wealth had served for the sole purpose of educating me in one of the most prestigious conservatories in Chicago. My father, a famed surgeon, was too busy and too disentangled from my life to care what I did, just as long as I didn't end up in jail.

Luckily for him – and me – I was mildly well behaved, up until my mother's death… That changed everything. My father sunk himself in work and in furthering his career, while my older sister Rosalie decided to move to Paris to pursue a career in Fashion. I was alone with my thoughts and anger too much, so I drove all that energy into my music. Piano was my favorite, but guitar, cello, violin and saxophone were no exceptions. I simply had too much time for myself and for the memory of an empty home without a mother, so my inspiration skyrocketed.

An agent discovered me one night after a concert. I was seventeen, soon to be eighteen. Her promise of fame and fortune sounded better than College anyway, so I began my career. The only problem was, I was now a movie star with no prospects of being considered a respected musician any time soon.

And the beautiful girl lying naked in my bed was suffering for my poor judgments. Although I couldn't deny, if I hadn't become an actor, Bella Swan would've never crossed my path. Her pure spirit, her faithful talent, and her authenticity, stunned me from the very beginning. She wasn't pretentious, she wasn't obnoxious, and she wasn't consumed with herself.

_Unlike Kate. _

Kate hadn't always been that way. She was a gorgeous woman… the first actress I met in the fish bowl of my world, that I was physically attracted to, and somewhat interested in emotionally - she drugged me with her charms and dreams of stardom. I couldn't deny wanting more; longing to fill the hole that expanded each day in my chest. Her and I had been costars in one of the most successful movies of all time. I hadn't planned it, but she obviously had. She had searched, and crawled, and allowed countless men into her bed to reach the top. With her, I felt protected and safe. She knew our world, and she manipulated it to her likings.

I had fallen in lust with her. The speed at which we became a power couple was ridiculous; we were invited to every single event in the business, and photographed everywhere. People loved her stunning blonde image, and they adored my quiet but mysterious personality, along with my handsome looks (hey, I'm just quoting what the magazines said, here).

I grew bored easily. Kate on the other side became addicted to the attention. She changed, and she quickly left me behind. I was a distant memory… the necessary shadow she needed by her side to remain in the spotlight.

And then I met Bella. The connection was made the second my green eyes met her brown ones. I was insanely captivated by her presence… as little as it was, most of the time at the beginning. She was a supporting character in the movie I was working in at the time, but she stole every scene she was in. She was brilliant.

And so, what started as admiration from afar, and polite conversation between scenes, grew to a hopeless crush. I was dying inside at the knowledge that I couldn't do anything about it. I was attached in more ways that I could handle, and she had a very protective boyfriend… a photographer I had worked with many times before. He was always on the set, as if he could sense danger in my presence. Him and I never talked back then, but our eyes burned with fury. It's hard to believe Bella never realized how Jacob could feel the threat coming from my wordless adoration for her.

Then finally one day after a long shoot, I asked her out for a cup of coffee. And I knew she felt the same way I did when she blushed at my request; she could hardly keep her eyes on mine, and she bit her lip in a way that made my body tense with sexual energy. I wanted the girl so bad. I wanted her physically and emotionally. Our coffee date turned into dinner, and before we knew it, I was driving her to her apartment, and we were making out in her living room. There was no sex, but only because we were interrupted by the vibrating phone in my pocket. The guilty expression on her face, and the shame with which she hid it from me, made me feel like the biggest fucking asshole in the entire universe. I had seduced her that night… I admit it without disgrace. Kate was cheating on me, and I couldn't care any less than I did when I found out. But Bella had a boyfriend, and she knew the implications of what we did. But worse, of what we felt. Our connection was undeniable. I was deeply in love with her, and so was she.

_We were fucking screwed._

I assured Bella we would be alright. But we weren't. Kate began to suspect I had my sights on someone else - someone I was working with, because suddenly I became eager to be on set more than needed, and insisted on meeting with the cast to discuss the scenes. Kate was a smart woman, and since she was whoring around thinking I was ignorant of her affairs behind my back, she knew the behavior… she followed the clues. And she caught me.

She went crazy when she found Bella and I arguing in my trailer….

"Edward, I really think this is a mistake. You'll finish the movie, and forget all about me." Bella said, barely containing her tears. She was trying to be strong I knew it. And she was, because her eyes were begging her to fuck everything and fuck me. "Please, just… lets forget we ever kissed. We were drunk and upset. We weren't thinking."

"Kate's cheating. And I know Jacob is too." I told her blatantly.

Her eyes grew wide, and the tears she tried to hold back began to spill. She cleaned them up quickly, smudging her makeup across her cheeks. I moved forward to help her clean her face, but she stepped back away from my hand.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She said, her voice grave and worried. "Kate? With Jacob?"

I had to laugh at her assumption… _wouldn't that make our lives a living soap opera? And wouldn't that make our situation a bit better. _But, no. Kate was with her trainer and her current costar, and Jacob was hooking up with some wannabe-model. _How did I know all this? Because I had become a disgusting stalker since meeting Bella._

I shook my head, and moved closer to where she stood again. She didn't refuse me that time. "No. Not with each other, but with other people, yes. Please don't ask me for specifics, just… trust me on this."

And I leaned down and took her lips with mine, kissing her lovingly. I needed her to know she was more than a crush - never a fling. She was the one for me, and somehow I just knew it. I couldn't… wouldn't let her go. Filming was almost over, and we would each move on. I had to at least try to make her know my real intentions. And she also should know Jacob was being a fucker.

Kate knocked on my trailer and called me with a violent strength. Bella pushed me away from her mouth, and panicked. I screamed for Kate to wait a minute. She didn't. The door opened and she saw Bella, her eyes teary, her lips swollen from our kiss. She flipped and stormed out of the trailer, making sure a scene would be witnessed by the crew.

_Stupid bitch. _

A woman I had once liked and enjoyed for company, had decided to end my career and my reputation, along with Bella's, of course. She was smart, and there were not traces or evidence of her cheating on me. But I hadn't been that careful, and people in the set had noticed my unconcealed attraction to Bella, and the few times we had interacted in public. Kate campaigned for her victimization, conveniently twisting the entire truth of the end of our relationship. She went to the press and the media. She tweeted her broken heart, she cried for the paparazzi. She was a motherfucking talented actress… of that I was now sure.

It also didn't help that her friend Tanya had made many advances on me, and I had always rejected her. She enjoyed my downfall, and clung to Kate throughout the whole ordeal. She loved watching my humiliation, and her devilish smile was almost comparable to Kate's fake tears.

But I took it all. I stood by and received all the punches, while I protected Bella. She was amazing at how she was silent as a mouse whenever photographers and reporters swarmed her with questions and open claims. Immediately after we wrapped filming, she went back to doing a play in a small theater in New York, as a way to disappear from the spotlight. But they still chased her. When our movie opened, she was purposely missing. I couldn't reach her anywhere. It was as if I was chasing a ghost, a memory. I left messages, telling her I was sorry for what I had done to her. And then after a few weeks, I left her alone. I had caused her anguish, and I was determined to end it. She was the one who came back to me one night, the soft knocks on my door causing a stir as I woke from falling asleep in my couch….

"Edward," She said simply, as I opened the door. My eyes traveled down her thin frame, shaped with a simple T-shirt and an old pair of jeans. She wore snickers, and her hair was down, falling over her eyes and ears. She was the apparition of an angel.

I didn't say a word, and pulled her against me in the most eager hug I had ever given. She embraced me back exactly the same – tracing her small fingers down my back. Her mouth suddenly flew to capture mine in a deep, soaring kiss. I was in heaven and hell, all at once. She and all that surrounded her enchanted me. I wanted to possess her, and to cherish her, and to give her every single ounce of myself. I wanted to finally make her mine. Only mine.

We traveled to the nearest wall, where I kissed her more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone before. It was a night of firsts for me. I didn't want to fuck her against the wall, but she had other plans. She wanted to fuck. She wanted to feel.

When I had tried to peel her from the cold white wall of my foyer, she protested with a grunt and continued to attack my tongue.

"Bella…" I tried to say when she freed my bottom lip from her teeth. Her mouth was suddenly in my jaw, leaving wet traces of her arousal behind. My mind was blurred with her touches and moans. I couldn't think what I was trying to tell her, and so I let her do as she pleased. She quickly unbuttoned my jeans, pulled my shirt over my head, and released my erection into her hands. She wasn't gentle, but she was _oh_ so perfect. Her fingers wrapped around me as if she knew that part of me from before, and massaged intently. I could feel my eyes rolling way back into my head, my mouth falling open, searching for hers in desperation.

"Oh… God! Bella… fuck!" I wasn't sure what I said, and I'm pretty sure I didn't care. My hands took hold of her shirt, and then her bra, liberating her breasts for my to caress. _Fuck, she was amazing. Absolutely incredible. Beautiful… magical. Fucking sexy as hell. _

"Bella," I tried again, as she undid her pants and lowered them to her knees and then off.

She really just wanted to kill me that night. And I was fine to die a happy man.

"Bella!" I barely screamed when I felt her mouth lower and sucking me deeply. And I lost it completely. She was set in what she wanted from me that night. She wasn't having any of my romantic, boring ways to show her my love. She was determined to show me just how much she wanted me as well. Because love and lust were mingled when it came to us.

She looked up at me once, telling me it was okay, and continued to devour my cock. I was too far-gone to stop her, but somehow I did. I wasn't going to let my first time coming with her, to be in her mouth. I brought her up to me again, and kissed her.

"Bella. I love you."

Her eyes welled up, and her lip trembled. I held her to me, and wrapped her legs around my waist, after pushing her underwear down her hips and off her. One of my hands held her hip, the other the side of her face.

Her back was flat against the wall, her long slim legs holding me tight against her. The hand that held her face, traveled down her side, over her breast, lower to her belly. My fingers met her sex and felt her ready for me, but her hand was quicker than mine, and she guided me to her. I entered her easily, and it was an explosion of feelings around us. I was finally there… complete. Exactly where I was supposed to be all my life. With this amazing girl, the one who spoke little, but thought so much. The one who didn't frail with the insults of our world… with the rejection of the public we depended on as actors. She was there, with me. Letting me move inside of her, showing me that we belonged.

"Edward, I love you too." Her lips said simply into my ear, her words flooding me with even more adoration for her. I knew then, the moment when our orgasms exploded together, that we could make it. That we could - and would - fight the enemies at the gate. That no amount of Kates or Jacobs, could stand between us. That we had each other, regardless of the odds against us.

When I returned to our bedroom, I found her sitting on the edge, her back to me, looking out the window.

I flew to her, and embraced her naked waist from behind. She felt my lips on her shoulder and turned to kiss my temple.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, and my heart swelled. All the while I worried about her, and she was obviously concerned with my wellbeing instead.

_My Bella. _

I nodded into the crook of her neck and kissed it.

"You should be asleep. Did I wake you?" My words were barely audible against her skin, my hands coming up to cradle her beautiful tits.

"I missed you when I went to grab your dick in my sleep."

I laughed, and turned her face to mine, kissing her on the lips with an open mouth. Our tongues collided, and intertwined. But I remembered her early call, so I chastised our passion, and moved her to lay her back down. Her head fell to my chest, right over my heart. She was there again, right where she belonged.


End file.
